Marienburg
Marienburg is the "permanent residential city" to which all people with mage abilities within the empire are forcefully transported. It's exact location is unknown , as it is kept a secret by the government. It is divided into 14 floors and the "upper city", or floor 0. It was created following the Great Tragedy of 1712, when a mage assasinated Emperor Chedorlaomer XLIII. In 1713 Eparti XX, under threat of "internal" military invasion, forced all member nations to accept his new regulation whereby all people showing non residual magical powers must be permanently quarantined, to ensure the "peace to strive towards the successfull conclusion of the great War". The city was completed in 1714 and houses it's first permanent residents in 1714. Initially both the city's administration and the task of escorting and capturing Mages were in the hands of the Shadow Boxing Chamber. However a special, mounted division, was created within around 1728, following the successfull domestication of giant red Albion Hound Beasts. Closely related to the Cerberos, these creatures show an incredibly accute sense of perception when it comes to magic, surpassing even modern measuring tools. The Chamber soon created regional headquarters throughout the Empire, delegating the task of capturing "ordinary" mages more and more to these mounted troops. Finally, in 1741 Emperor Kidinu X formally sepeated the Mounted Beasts Division of the Chamber, as it's members usually posses only a small amount of experience with Shadow Boxing, and created the Marienburg Bloodhounds. List of Floors and general characteristics thereof * Floor 0 /aka. "The Upper city" . It is the place where all new arivals are disperced . It is the begger floor , where the ocupants are continously tormented by a lack of shelter , food and the stench from Floor 1 . After serving an amount of time in various civilian duties (such as garbage disposal , food distribution , manual labour , construction work etc.) or by paying a large fee , civilians may be "promoted" by the local "Floor Administrative Jury" to a lower level (as on most other floors) . * Floor 1 . The Odd Jobs floor . Slightly less poverty stricken then the upper floor , acessed by the main well shaft . People here mostly rely on odd jobs and the chief method of employement is in the local garbage dump , where all the garbage from the city is taken . The constant burning of the trash results in a horrible stench to permenate the floor (though it is far worse up on Floor 0) . * Floor 2 Storage room floor , manual labour recruit floor . * Floor 3 Factories floor , chemical works floor . * Floor 4 Farm lands , agricultural floor . Residence of Grand Questor Biswa . * Floor 5 Police floor . Civilians usualy do not get asigned to Marienburg Governing Council's Guard force . Also serves as insane asylum and prison , as well as Judiciary floor for floor 0-5 . The curent First Instance Court Judge is Melag . * Floor 6 University floor . Middle class resident area , company offices , schools . * Floor 7 High Class Hospital Floor , private clinics and research facilities floor , supreme medical authority for the entiere city . * Floor 8 Bank floor . Bank residences , Company headquarters' , upper class residents' houses . * Floor 9 Second Police Floor . * Floor 10 . High Judicial Floor . Supreme Judge of Marienburg Genhra resides here . * Floor 11 Third Police floor , plus main food supply storage . * Floor 12 Alchemy Floor . Alchemical laboratories . * Floor 13 Alchemy Floor . Alchemical laboratories . Residence of Chief Alchemyst Kurush . * Floor 14 (bottom floor) - Residence of the Triumviri of Marienburg . Administration Marienburg is administrated by the Marienburg Governing Council consisting of 60 councilors chosen by the Triumviri, and headed by the three Triumviri . The Council controls two military forces . One of them is the Guard force , ocupying floors from 0 to 11 . Every three floors have as their head a Chief Guard , with the Chief guard of floors 0-2 being the lowest ranked and the Chief guard of floors 9-11 the highest . ***** Adalog Chief guard of floors 0-2 **** Wandalenus Chief guard of floors 3-5 *** Nilambar Chief guard of floors 6-8 ** Beatus Chief guard of floors 9-11 * Gebizo Marienburg Guard General (residence at floor 14) The second military force under the Council's command are the Marienburg Bloodhounds that guard the last three floors (12-14) . Usualy not all of them are present as they are scatered all over the world hunting mages . It's head is Colonel Prijezda . The Grand Questor is a special position within the council as they decide if a person is to be transfered to Seers Tower or not . Statistics Mages are constantly captured by regional bloodhound groups (notably high performance bloodhound groups include Bithynian Bloodhounds, Frankish Bloodhounds and Samarkand Bloodhounds), however only a limited amount can be held within Marienburg at one time. As a result those captured are usually placed within containment camps. The biggest one is Dedi Camp in Egypt. * Floor 0 : aprox. 26 000 people (20 000 inhabitants , 6 000 guards) * Floor 1 : aprox. 19 000 people (15 000 inhabitants , 4 000 guards) * Floor 2 : aprox. 14 500 people . (12 500 inhabitants , 2000 guards) * Floor 3 : aprox. 15 600 people . (14 000 inhabitants , 1600 guards) * Floor 4 : aprox. 20 500 people . (18 000 inhabitants , 2500 guards) * Floor 5 : aprox. 12 500 people (3000 guards , 200 court personel , 5000 prison inmates , 4300 asylum inmates) * Floor 6 :aprox . 9 000 people (8000 inhabitants , 1000 guards) * Floor 7 : aprox 6 800 people (6000 inhabitants , 800 guards) * Floor 8 : aprox 4 500 people (4 000 inhabitants , 500 guards) * Floor 9 : aprox 9 000 people (7 000 guards plus 2000 family members) * Floor 10 : aprox 10 000 people (9 600 guards , 400 court personel) * Floor 11 : aprox 5000 people (5000 guards) * Floor 12 : aprox 600 alchemysts (500 Marienburg Bloodhouns soldiers) * Floor 13 : aprox 300 alchemysts (400 Marienburg Bloodhouns soldiers) * Floor 14 : 3 triumviri , 60 councilors , 600 Marienburg Bloodhouns soldiers , general Gebizo . * Total population : 154 864